


You're everything

by givemelove7



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemelove7/pseuds/givemelove7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Times Sergio calls Iker in the middle of the night and one time Iker calls Sergio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're everything

1.

Iker groaned as the piercing sound of his phone ringing interrupted his sleep. He rolled on his side, blindly reaching for his phone to answer it, to turn it off, to break it into million pieces – anything to stop the noise. Somehow he ended up pressing the 'answer' button. 

„Iker?“ a loud, excited voice of one Sergio Ramos came from the speaker. Sergio was one of Real Madrid's newest players, loud, touchy and deeply in love with life and everything it had to offer. Since the first day, Iker found out that it was impossible not to smile back when Sergio smiled at you, that it was impossible to stay in a bad mood for long if he was around. Despite being complete opposites in so many ways, they soon formed a friendship off pitch, as well as on it.

„Hm?“

„Listen, I need your help man. I'm trying to pick this one girl up and she wants romance and if I was home I'd take her to the Guadalquivir to watch the birds and boats and stars and shit but I don't know any of those places here in Madrid so you need to help me.“, he blurted out in a single breath.

„And she couldn't wait until tomorrow?“

„I don't wanna wait until tomorrow man!“ He could picture Sergio's grin so very clearly, laugh lines around his eyes and all of his teeth at display.

„Okay I know a place...“

„Thanks man, I owe you one.“

2\. 

„Sergio?“ Iker answered his phone. A brief glance on his watch informed him it was 3 am.

„How pathetic is it to drink alone in your living room on a Thursday night?“, Sergio whispered slowly.

Iker immediately knew what it was about. Mesut Ozil has left Real Madrid just a few short hours before. Mesut and Sergio formed a special bond even before they managed to overcome the language barrier. Their friendship was as easy and natural as friendship can be. They shared the same sense of humour, they liked the same movies and spent long hours shopping together, practicing together or just enjoying each other's company. Iker knew very well how attached Sergio was to the people he cared about, how he loved wholeheartedly and how every player that left Madrid took a part of Sergio's heart with them to another city, another country, another club.

„Fix me a drink too, okay, I'm coming to your place.“ Iker said, already getting out of the bed and searching for his sweatpants. 'I will always come to you' was left unspoken but they both knew it was true. 

3\. 

The third time it happened Iker wasn't asleep yet, even though it was well after midnight. He had just returned from Sergio's house where he ran immediately after hearing the news Sergio's grandfather passed away. He spent the evening letting Sergio talk and laugh and cry on his shoulder re-living all of his favorite memories of his beloved grandfather. Sergio wasn't a crier. He would get angry and yell and kick the ball over and over again until he calmed, until the pain subsided, until he felt like he could breathe properly again. That's why those rare occasions when Sergio's face was stained with tears instead of sweat, when his chest hurt because of his sobs and not because of physical strain felt like a punch straight to Iker's gut. 

„Iker?“ Sergio muttered tiredly.

„What's up, nene?“

„Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?“ He sounded so unlike himself that Iker felt his heart shatter again for his best friend.

And so Iker talked. He talked about a movie he saw yesterday, he talked about their teammates, he talked about pidgeons, he talked about the baby he saw on the street, he talked about his cars, about music, about anything and everything until he was sure Sergio was finally asleep.

4\. 

„Iker, I need you.“ Sergio's panicked voice filled Iker's ears.

„Calm down. What's going on?“

„Pilar is not home and Sergio is running a fever and I've given him syrup and bathed him and everything but I can't get it down and he's just sleeping and I don't know what to do anymore!“

„Sergio, breathe! It's just his teeth growing that's giving him a fever. Just stay awake with him and make sure his fever doesn't worsen and give him your finger to suck on to relieve the pain if he starts crying. It'll be okay. Same thing happened with Martin.“

„Okay, thank you, I'm sorry, it's just... having someone's life depend on you is... terrifying.“

„I know. Just wait until he starts running around and falling. That's the truly terrifying part.“

 

1.

Sergio woke up startled. Despite many times people called him in the middle of the night, despite many times his kids woke him up in the middle of the night, he would never get used to it.  
He saw Iker's face flash on his phone and silently answered the call. He was met with nothing but Iker's quiet breathing on the other side and immediately knew what that call was about  
„You're retiring.“ he said, matter of factly, as sure about it as he was that the sun will rise tomorrow.  
And Iker was once again left speechless with how well Sergio truly knew him.


End file.
